Sky of Silence and the Night
by Dark-Key0
Summary: Twins, the younger Takumi is popular and overall better while the eldest Tsuna is silent and constantly ridiculed by others including his twin. Takumi being chosen as the Vongola Boss isn't a shocker, it's the group who came with the tutor saying they'll be training Tsuna!
1. Prologue

**_I'm actually posting something! Yes! I've been very lazy lately so yeah. Please don't yell me. Well granted that's better than nothing when it comes to reviews on the matter.. Oh yeah, I should give credit to the people who've made stories about Tsuna being silent, having a secret, or just having a sibling who is told their going to be the Tenth Vongola Boss! I got a couple of the ideas from them if anything seems somewhat similar. Well then please enjoy! ...Or not. It depends really.._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And if I did!... Well let's say it would be a lot crazier than the original. _**

* * *

A phone quietly rang within a cozy office as someone quickly picked it up to answer and stop the irritating ringing. Behind that person were seven others waiting for what their friend had to say about the call. No one calls directly to them unless it's by a friend of theirs or was of the utmost importance which most of the time really wasn't. And of course judging by the smile it was by a friend, most likely a good one. Their tenseness faded as the one on the other side of the line finally spoke to their beloved leader. "Ciaossu." The person on the other line said knowing exactly who it was, the leader quickly replied.

"Salve Reborn. Quid agis?"

"Arteleon, please don't speak in Latin. I'm a bit rusty with it might I mind you." he pointed out as the Arteleon character notice their mistake on the matter and quickly rephrased it.

"Ah! Sorry about speaking in latin to you Reborn and hello! It's become quite a habit for me. Eva-sama has been pushing me hard so yes. Now back to the business at hand to be exact.. What do you want?" Arteleon said now in a more cold and boss like tone which didn't surprise the ones around the room.

"It's about the soon to become Decimo, Arteleon." He bluntly spoke. Silence soon entered for a moment or so before Arteleon spoke once again. "And so? What does the new boss have to do with me? If I remember correctly we promised not to have a connection with the Vongola till the time was right."

"Yes but you're also a boss in training Arteleon. You may even find a subordinate within the twin brother of his if that one doesn't get the title. One of them will gain the title you know. You may help with it although Nono has been told that the younger twin is more suited by Iemitsu."

"I doubt it Reborn. Iemitsu, I've heard only speaks about his younger brat. Sawada Takumi and Sawada Tsunayoshi was it? Usually it's the eldest and I feel something is off. Hehehe... Even so since I've only heard about the Takumi brat from the blonde I'm gonna be helping the Tsuna kid then." Arteleon decided confidence radiating from their voice.

"Fine then Arteleon. I warn you Tsunayoshi is the silent one. I'll be meeting you in Italy in their main base then. Bring your guardians with you as well too since Nono and Iemitsu will be there." After the finally sentence Reborn hung up leaving the Arteleon character to snicker.

"Silent eh? Well then we should get going right everyone? Hope you all don't mind going on a little trip again. I bet we're gonna be heading to their school so yeah. "

"It's fine Artel. I'll gather some info based on the Sawada Twins. As your best and greatest informant I'll do my best to help you Ouji. Also the location is Namimori and it has uniforms so someone should buy them before hand." The blond suggested as she walked out of the office.

"Hold on Vivian! I'll help you out!" The dark haired blunette called out exited the office right behind the blond playfully which made the others in the room chuckle.

"Viviana, Nathalie thank you both. I'll see you two on the jet later today." Arteleon whispered as the platinum blonde girl began to speak.

"Well since we're doing this I guess I'll order the clothes I mean uniforms for Namimori. I'm gonna guess Vivian and Nathalie aren't going to be attending because they collect information so two male school uniforms and three female school uniforms.." She said pulling out her MacBook and let her finger hover over the enter button as Arteleon objected.

"STOP! Why the heck are there two male uniforms? I'm a freaking female might I mind you Liseslotte! And I doubt your beloved Hikari-sama would wear the boy's uniform for arecus sake!" She shouted as multiple in the room sweat dropped due to the major reference there and for the use of sama.

"You're right.. Fine. Two male uniforms and four female uniforms the last female one is for when Hikari-sama wakes up. Oh I can't wait! Also Ciel-kun, my name is Lisette it's irritating to call me by my full name sheesh. Oh and Kaguya-hime aren't you happy that Hikari-sama will wake up again? I mean I'm sure I sensed some budding romance between you two! It's a couple or rather shipping!" Lisette pointed out as Kaguya turn bright red by her comment while Cielo facepalmed at her comment. In that time Lisette quickly pressed send.

"Also don't you think Ciel-kun and I go wonderful together?" The last sentence then caused the several in the room to snicker, or rather get very irritated aka Cielo, or just blush like crazy like Kaguya.

"I.. Er.. Um.. Uh.. Please excuse me then I'll see you all when I'm done packing!" Kaguya said before rushing out of the room a moment after Lisette said that.

".. Well I'm gonna go help Kagu there. See ya then Ciel." The blond brunette who was standing beside Kaguya added as she went after her embarrassed friend to help her and escape from the enraged prince in the room.

"I'll just go and pack now.. I'll get the jet ready to so bye." The purple haired male said not wanting to see the glaring contest between their leader and Lisette who was had her hand on her Grimoire as Ciel was clutching her own device referred as Catalyst which transformed into two metallic claw like gloves. A mere second later and the office was completely obliterated only the two remained in the crater of where it once was both holding one of their weapons of choice. "Looks like Devin will have to remake the office again.. Sigh.. Let's begin Doll Master."

"Fine with me Kurono Ouji." Lisette replied as the brawl once again began. Yeah, the group gets into hardcore arguments a bit too much.. Also known as a brawl between irritated members which usually end in someone or thing getting destroyed aka the area around them or someone in the middle of the madness itself. Which people sometimes are in but really it'll stop before they get seriously injured in the process really.

* * *

That afternoon the head prefect of Namimori Hibari Kyoya, was silently watching a ceratain small herbivore do the filings within the Disiplinary Committe Office which was unusual in his mark to be honest. The reason why the herbivore was doing his work? The herbivore used up part of his time it was nessassary for him to repair the favor of him helping the herbivore out. The office was silent the two who were currently inside we're the same..

The herbivore doing the work was the older and silent twin of the oh so popular Sawada Takumi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada Takumi seemed to be all high and mighty towards the other students who looked at him highly. He caused various problems which he used the people around him to blame or used his younger brother who did nothing to not admit it for Sawada Tsunayoshi was silent. He did not speak to anyone including the teachers and mother. Nearly the entire school refers to him as Dame-Tsuna the one who is mute, lesser to his younger brother. Suddenly a knock was heard from the door revealing one of Hibari's underlings another officer of the Disipinary Committee which was greatly feared throughout Namimori itself. He handed Hibari five folders containing the transfers of the school of course it was nessassary to look into them to see if they would be a future problem. Though each barely held any needed and wanted information surprisingly. Hibari after skimming the first holder recognized that the silent herbivore was done and was now silently waiting for orders.

"You're already done? Good, leave now." He instructed as the herbivore nodded and walked out. The herbivore came to the Committee office regularly due to him owing Hibari somewhat for helping him. He usually just helped them Committee out and cleaned the office without a complaint surprisingly though he was some what mute so yeah.

"... This one donated to the school then.. I wonder if he's a herbivore or a carnivore? Hn.." Was all he said as he hopped on the couch for a quick nap. Granted it was strange that some transfers would come to Namimori in the middle of the semester, not to mention one who'd donated over several thousand to it. Before anymore thoughts occurred Tetsuya Kusakabe second in command of the disciplinary committee entered the room.

"Kyo-san, Sawada and the baseball team (Also known as his lackeys in a way. Not including Yamamoto thankfully.) are once again causing trouble on school grounds. You did say they needed to be bitten to death."

"Hn." And from that the demon of Namimori left for those who needed to be bitten to death by himself.

* * *

Now within the Vongola base in Italy's meeting room sat an irritated and bandaged Boss in training referred to as the Principe Nero, Kurono Ouji, or just Black Prince by the many rest. The prince's faithful guardians were sitting on the same side of the table, the mist guardian who originally chose to brawl her leader was also bandaged as well as had an irritated expression written on her face as well due to the ending of the matched ended as a tie for the rest of the guardians stopping her and their leader. The battle itself was destructive but the other guardians stopping the raging duo did more of the injuries for the baby wearing a black fedora and suit also had a look of irritation as he sat on the table.

Time was passing and yet the Vongola Boss and his External Advisor leader weren't even in the room and from that irritation and hatred was currently seeping out of the room. An hour after the designated time for the Vongola Boss and Advisor's arrival the duo finally came only to see an asleep boss in training on their lightning guardian who was actually awake unlike the others excluding the baby in the room.

"You're late Nono. And have kept Eteriná as well and Arteleon isn't happy."

"But Reborn pretty much all of their guardians are asleep! The boss can't be that irritated anyways it's only been an hour for them after all." Iemitsu, the Leader of the External Advisors also known as the CEDEF pointed out. Before the baby could reply the boss in training lifted her head with a yawn.

"Fool... We've been all awake we just make the situation calm and make it seem like we're asleep and to think you'd believe such a thing, how sad. Not to mention we're all very irritated about why and how you took so long just to get around your forsaken base of all places!" She growled as the brunette lightning guardian beside her calmed her friend down a couple notches.

"Ciel, I greatly apologize for making you wait with your guardians for a hour. Reborn, I apologize as well for making you wait on us. Iemitsu has been delaying me ever since you entered the base. He kept on talking on how his younger son should be chosen. Although since your family has been our partner from the beginning I'd like you to see the more suitable heir with Reborn." Nono explained as all of Ciel's guardians shot up and turned to Ciel who's expression was unreadable to everyone including the baby referd to as Reborn.

"B-But weren't you going to choose Takumi? After all he's more athletic and has much better grades then Tsuna! He can't even speak!" Iemitsu said trying to convince the Ninth to go with his choice.

"... Iemitsu, you're being a eyesore. Shut up before I decide to make one of my guardians or myself stitch it shut with a needle. Quit trying to change the conversation this is necessary and needed unless you want to have another Vongola of bloodshed and hellfire and let me tell you. If that happens, I won't be hesitating on taking this family out. Vindice and my family are on grand terms literally, I know their rules while they know mine. Understand if anything will cause another Mafia war ether the Eterniá family is knocking it down or Vindice is sealing every member in their prison." Ciel radiating with killing intent said venom laced within each word spoken causing Iemitsu to sit down quickly. Before continuing she briefly paused and began to speak in a more calm and less 'I Will Kill You While You Sleep' voice.

"Now then back on the actual subject before Nono got rudely interrupted by Iemitsu here.. Since Iemitsu has been going on and on how superior his young son and how sad is eldest is. I'll be training the eldest if you don't mind. Besides if he's good he may just be the Vongola boss or one of mine. Takumi for now, maybe chosen for the Tenth but if Tsuna shows promise take him in consideration. That is if you don't mind Timoteo, you know I have a thing for just picking the odd choices but it does end well for me.." After she finished while Lisette was snickering about it being ninety nine percent good which Ciel heard in fact resulting in a glaring contest between the two like normal.

"I see. I understand I'll trust your decision on the matter of the Decimo then. Reborn, I want you to tutor Takumi the best you can. After all Iemitsu has been wanting this and since Cielo has taken Tsuna. I trust you'll both do your best on the matter of Vongola Decimo." The elderly man said hoping that Ciediodes in fact make the right choice in the eldest's training in fact.

"I know Timoteo. I, Cielo T. Arteleon which do my best in order to aid the Vongola in getting their tenth generation boss as well as guardians. Besides bloodshed isn't good with your modern technology against my family's own." Cielo stated earning a smile from the ninth boss knowing the raven's intention on having a lessbloody generation.

"I understand that Cielo. We've know each other since you have become the new boss of Eternià. But before you do anything else Cielo, Kaguya, Devine, Liseslotte, Alicen, Viviana, and Nathalia I'd like to have a word wih you privately. Reborn wait here till I'm done with them and Iemitsu try not to anger anyone else." Nono or rather Timoteo said now in his boss voice as Eternià followed him out of the room. With Ciel and Lisette still having a glaring contest with each other.

* * *

After the meeting, Eteriná and Reborn boarded Ciel's personal and private jet which somehow held a mini dinning room. Each of the guardians were doing something ether away from Reborn, near the quantity of computers at the back, or was currently eating in the mini dinning room listening to Ciel and Reborn talk or something around those lines of talking.

"Heh.. I knew I would be able to get permission.." Lisette snickered while Ciel glared at the platinum blond in the room.

"Dang it Lisette.."

"Arteleon quit sulking." Reborn commanded.

"I don't want to.." was the reply.

"Quit sulking."

"Not happening."

"Quit Sulking Arteleon."

"Calm down Ciel-kun." Lisette added.

"Again No. And shut up Lisette."

"Quit. Sulking."

"No. Way."

"Quit It."

"No."

"Quit With The Sulking!" Reborn hissed pointing his Leon pistol at Ciel who was squeezing the life out of the apple she was currently holding in one hand and a magnum in the other which was currently being aimed at Lisette. Who in fact paid no attention to the gun pointed at her and found that the bickering they were causing was very much amusing to watch and listen to. After all it had been ten minutes or so since Reborn began to threatened Cielo to stop sulking, squeezing the life out of the apple, not to mention pointing one of her magnums at her Mist Guardian who was teasing the sky at the moment.

"I don't fricking want to stop sulking!" And with that statement the mini dinning room became a showdown or rather gun duel which some also known as Lisette found amusing while others left to eat else where in the middle of it all. The entire gun duel took about thirty minutes to finish both people with about four guns pointed at their head somehow. "... It's a draw."

"Ok now that you've stopped acting like children let's get this show on the road shall we?" Lisette finally asked breaking a moment of silence. And got the replies that sounded each similar to; "But you were the cause of that!"

Oh how the inheritance for Vongola Decimo just got a lot harder and ten times crazier then it should have been.

* * *

_**Translations & Rambling- By Lisette Sharlock**_

_**Hello Hello! It is I, Lisette Sharlock, Cielo T. Arteleon's beloved Potion Master and Alchemist not to mention her favorite torturer. This section is for me to talk and show the translations for the various terms and phrases which will usually be said by my beloved Cielo as well as about this chapter. All I'm really permitted to say is this part is based on the introductions of Dark-Key's beloved OCs like me. It tells about the discussion of Decimo and the connections between Vindice and Eternià. Sadly the connect between the two groups won't be revealed until much later, if that lazy Dark-Key even as the bloody will to do such. Now I'll stop my rambling and begin with the translations! **_

_**Salve- Hello**_

_**Quid agis- How are you**_

_**Principe Nero & Kurono Ouji- Black Prince**_

_**Kun- Used by people of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time.**_

_**Hime- The Japanese word for "princess", or for a lady of higher birth. Daughters of a monarch are actually referred to by other terms, literally king's daughter, even though Hime can be used to address Ōjo. The word Hime initially referred to any beautiful female. **_

_**Sama- a markedly more respectful version of san. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. When used to refer to oneself, sama expresses extreme arrogance or self-effacing irony, as with ore-sama meaning, "my esteemed self".**_

_**San – Similar to Mr. or Mrs, respectful term of address.**_

* * *

_**I also apologize if I mistake any words in different languages! I got them from the wiki and the Latin and Italian ones online so.. If I make any mistakes with them, please correct me in anyway! I'm hoping to use more but that depends on the situation of me and the writing.. Hahaha.. Sigh.. But to be completely honest I'd like to know if I should correct anything. And granted I'm kinda still a beginner when it comes to writing so with help of the reviews I can hopefully improve. I apologize if you don't like OCs as well, although they do have importance to the story at hand.. Lisette and maybe the other OCs will be joining the Translation & Rambling Section for some ffor and games in the near end of chapters. **_

_**Thank you for reading! **_


	2. I Hidden Meeting

_**Angry Corn People- Yes, Cielo or Ciel is the same person as Artel. In official terms she'd prefer people call her Artel or Arteleon because it is her surname. When it comes to good friends or family Cielo or Ciel will be chosen. Though sometimes during certain situations they'll just call her Artel or Arteleon. **_

_**GreenDrkness- Yup, both do have a high chance to be the Tenth Vongola. And I will keep on the writing for the story.**_

* * *

It was evening once the herbivore called Sawada Tsunayoshi walked inside the house he lived in for his entire life. The inside was quiet and calm something which happened only a few times due to his twin being out doing something disrupting peace in Hibari's eyes. He had wondered around Namimori for a couple hours after he finished helping the committee. Several steps inside after removing his shoes his mother Nana poked her head out of the kitchen to see if he were actually home. Spotting her son, she smiled and replied.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun." As normal his response was a silent nod.

"So Dame-Tsuna is back home so late? And I was sure that Hibari had eaten the guy to death!" A voice belonging to his brother Takumi shouted inside the kitchen. He was one of Tsuna's usual and normal tormentors during school and even at home. Being the boy he is Tsuna never complained he was in fact silent as known.

Despite being born as fraternal twins, Tsuna and Takumi were most of the time mistaken as identical. Take a closer look and try and get to know the two the difference would be crystal clear for pretty much anyone sadly that usually isn't so by the people they first met.

Takumi has a better and stronger build as well as tall than Tsuna who was skinny and petite. Tsuna's hair and eyes were very much a lighter shade than Takumi's who was in a very dark brown color for hair and eyes. Not to mention the two's personalities were completely different in many ways. Takumi to Tsuna was cruel and a sadistic which is usually thrown to his brother when irritated or just plain bored. But seen as the perfect boy to ones outside of his home although his twin as well as his mother knew the truth. Unlike their never home father who came and went to do his job as a traffic or construction worker which was clearly a lie just by seeing the postcards he sent back home. Tsuna's personality to others were hidden, unknown, and even a mystery at most. He was of course silent and didn't answer to anyone for several years, achieving the idea that he was mute from his classmates.

Their mother and wife of their never at home dad Nana Sawada was a kind and calm women. She tried her best to make it so Takumi wouldn't bully or mess with Tsuna at home but had no avail in the process. To others including her husband and twins she seemed dense and believed the lies Iemitsu tells her. Though she knew about everything and kept it over a smile not to let them worry about her. She worried about her family, especially her her eldest twin who became silent several years ago but never told her for some odd reason. Like everyone else she had a secret, a secret even her beloved husband didn't even know of. Being the mothers of the twins who ether were to become the heir of the Vongola Family aka the Tenth Boss, she also had some connection to the mafia word but it was quickly forgotten after marrying Iemitsu and everything.

The night at the Sawada household passes quickly after the dinner only having Takumi rant on how he tried to battle Namimori's demon Hibari Kyouya only to fail and yell at Tsuna for not helping him out like he could though. After Nana split the twins up, she and Tsuna both cleaned the dishes and when to bed soon after. Not knowing that their normal lifestyle would change for ever.. Yup.

* * *

"Arteleon, since most of your guardians have to attend a meeting with another Mafia family. You, Liseslotte, and Nathalia are gonna have to go to Namimori alone. Nathalie with gather the information in kid form while you two go to school together." Reborn informed after he spoke on the phone to someone about the coming meeting with most of the guardians for the Eternià family which Cielo found rather... Bad.

"What the heck! Why the hell do I have to go to Namimori with Lisette of all people?! For arecus sake the last time we were alone, she nearly violated me! Nathalie is completely fine but Lisette is just gonna try to violate me like last time!"

"Yup. And I could've gotten away with that scene if it wasn't for Hikari-sama and your friends.. The only stage we made it to was the part when I spiked your drink and managed to seduce you!" Lisette sighed ignoring Cielo's last few statements as she put on the school uniform. Reborn was bewildered from what he just heard, granted everyone of her guardians had some sort of conflict with Cielo T. Arteleon. But it wasn't in detail, judging by what her Mist Guardian said it partially wasn't pretty but then again getting assaulted by your Mist Guardian (especially if it's Mukuro) isn't a good thing.

"I thought I told you never to speak of that damned scene again! That was so fricking stupid! Not to mention embarrassing!" Ciel yelled.

"Are you blushing?"

"Hell no you pervert! Now put your shirt and skirt on already and quit leaning on my fricking back damnit!"

"So tell me.. Why'd you make her of all people, your Mist Guardian? Please tell." Reborn asked outside of the room they were changing in. He was curious why she of all people chose the person who attempted to violate her in the past.

"... She was chosen because she was one of the people I could actually trust.. Kinda like that anyways. She is also a good asset? After all since Lisette is after me or rather obsessed with having me, she really doesn't allow anyone to attack me. Despite the fact that she does once in awhile spike the food or drinks she makes for my friends and I. Which is a bother but even so fine most of the time anyways.." Ciel grumbled as she walked out of the room wearing the male school uniform with her hair tied up similar to Vongola Secondo's. Making her look very much like a guy which most of her friends use to tease her with constantly, much to her dismay.

"You look naturally like a guy when you do that which is why it's best to consider you as a male besides you technically act like one in most situations anyways. You can't blame me if I was tempted to very much seduce you Ciel-kun!" Lisette shouted as she jumped at Ciel who thankfully dodged the glomp attack from her.

"Ok. Let's get this straight alright? You ether call me Ciel or Cielo adding the kun is bothersome to me so quit it please Lisette. You will not be assaulting or glomping me during school because I've heard rumors that the head of the disciplinary committee doesn't like that. Do not repeat, do not try and kill someone if they ask you out or show any sign of wanting to glomp me because really you should get use to this already.. And I'm disappointed in you that you haven't.. Oh how my life is so complicated with things, which also includes you and the rest.." Ciel said clearly stating out all of the rules for going to Namimori partly praying that her mist guardian won't do anything damaging.. Which has a very high chance of occurring since the person she is going with is the most dangerous of them all in Ciel's eyes anyways.

"... You do know I hate those damn rules but if your happy I'll be fine, but don't go berserk when the rest come. I bet that at least eight people will try and ask Kaguya out including that Sawada Takumi kid. You wanna get in on the bet Cielo?" Lisette smirked trying to imagine her leader attacking the eight with her magnum in one hand and gantlet in the other. Ciel as a reply facepalmed and ignored the girl beside her much to Lisette's dismay in the process. Reborn was ignored for the rest of the wait for Nathalie.

"Hey you two ready?" A dark haired blunette girl said as she entered the room earning a squeal from Lisette for looking adorable she was thankfully she didn't try to glomp her after Ciel and her talked very little about the rules she was about to follow. She was a rebel when it came to the rules but ticking Ciel after to the point of her wanting you to die isn't the best place to be with her especially if she has an ability to move faster using lightning magic.

"Yeah we are Nathalie. Sorry about keeping you waiting back there.." Ciel said breaking Lisette out of train of thought as she grabbed her hand and followed Nathalie out of the landed jet quietly. Lisette was careful with letting Ciel see her face, knowing that she was blushing like mad from Ciel currently holding onto her hand. And granted Ciel normally never did this unless it was with her adopted mother Fate or Kaguya, she'd usually grab a person's wrist and pull them to the place.

Yup, this moment in Lisette's life would surely be treasured. Now the first time Ciel had ever held her hand was when Lisette, herself had spiked her drink and made Ciel do anything for her which ended after Hikari and company came into the picture and rescued the prince from her grasp. To be blunt a story which ended in Lisette's defeat but was fun even so for the blonde in a way.

"H-Hey Ciel.. When is Hikari going to wake up? It's been a month or so already.. So when?" Lisette asked and several moments afterwords had gotten no answer from her leader who stayed silent ether trying to avoid the answer or didn't truly know when the awakening would occur.

"... Hikari is gonna wake up in a couple days or so.. She's been silent to me even in my mind so it's hard to tell.. Sharing a body with another soul different from your own is bothersome... Sigh.. Why did you want to know about Hikari anyways?"

"I just wanted to know. She was the person who managed to best me in that battle before granted I was considerablyweakened a by the others there while you were unconscious due to.. I actually forgot about you Ciel.. Ha.. Sorry about that actually.."

"Meanie.." Ciel muttered as she entered the limo with Nathalie and Lisette beside her on both sides. Inside Lisette was snuggling with Ciel's right arm while Nathalie was drinking a juice box. While on the other hand Ciel was half asleep at the moment and was forced to rest a little while by everyone inside the limo including Kaguya and co who were still on the jet to go to the meeting. Reborn on the other hand was sitting in the passenger seat quietly waiting to get to the Sawada household.

* * *

After a hour later or so, the limo stopped in front of the Sawada household, Cielo and Lisette got out and ring the doorbell and hope that Nana is awake to talk to her. A couple seconds late the door opened and Nana greeted Lisette and Ciel and let's them inside while Reborn waited in the limo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sawda-san. My name is Cielo T. Arteleon and this is my friend or one of my partners Lisette Sharlock. We'd like to talk to you about your family and yourself, _Miss Forgotten Assassin_." Cielo spoke up after they all took a seat the the table. This caused the conversation to become silent for a minute of so.

"... I see.. Do you mind telling how you got information about that name? If I'm correct, that name was forgotten several years ago. Even finding information about me as that person would be the hardest to find especially after all this time of it being hidden and yet.. How did you find out my former identity?" Nana calmly questioned as Ciel glanced at her facial expression for a moment. And noticed she was clearly bewildered with her friend's findings on her former identity but kept calm.

"When a friend of mine Viviana was searching up information about your twins, with that she accidentally stumbled upon information about you and your husband. It surprised me since it said on your profile before your were a normal person in the world and was pretty dense at that... But don't worry with Viviana's specialized computer skills only she can access the page with your actual information on it Sawada-san. The only thing we really want is your option and cooperation with what's soon to happen. I'm sure you know about your twin's connection to the strongest mafia family, the Vongola correct?"

"Yes. I do know about their connection. Ether one will become the Tenth boss of the Vongola right?"

"You're right. Starting today or so Reborn the greatest hitman in the world will begin tutoring your youngest Takumi while my friends and I will be training Tsuna to help him out. We'll be staying in your home for the period of everything happening. I've heard that people ridiculed him and decided he should get at least some help not to mention the fact he will get targeted once Takumi is known as a candidate as Decimo.. There is also the fact he doesn't speak.. I'd like to help him talk once again. Of course I would prefer your option on the matter of this to see if it is alright if we do so Sawada-san."

"I understand but first.. Could you call me Mama?"

"E-Eh? I-I mean, I'm unable to do such thing Nana-san." Ciel quickly replied stuttering just twice in the sentence much to her embarrassment since that usually doesn't happen. For Lisette on the other hand it was normal for her to say no, Ciel's bond when it comes to family only came to their Father, her mysterious sister Fay who in fact barely was been by Ciel, and Ciel's beloved adopted mother, Fate.

"Cielo, your getting off topic." Lisette reminded trying to get her friend to continue with her discussion.

"Oh! Yeah so about your option.."

"Well I don't mind you helping Tsu-kun but it's really about Takumi.. He's just stubborn."

"_Well that'll be fine. Cielo here is the a stubborn person as well. Not to mention the fact that the rest of the group is still having the hardest time trying to get you just to laugh normally and smile_." Lisette seethed causing Ciel to flinch from her statement. Yes, smiling and laughing like a normal person was one of the hardest tasks that the rest of Ciel's friends have a hard time making their leader do.

_'Damn her and that poker face of hers'_ was Lisette's thought at the moment she said that.

"That's no entirely what I mean.. Do you have anything else you'd like to talk about? I think speaking about what I mean will take a while so something else will probably be a better choice to talk about." Nana said. After she said that the duo sitting at the table exchanged glances with each other and nodded before speaking once again.

"... Alright then. Nana-san, do you believe in magic?" And with that the other important conversation began. Which to about a hour before jumping onto the other topics that they came to talk about before everything else.

* * *

_**Rambling- By Lisette & Cielo**_

**_Lisette- Hi! It's me again and this time I brought my beloved Cielo along with me this time! _**

**_Cielo- Hello? And Lisette what did I say about calling me my beloved Cielo? Besides why are we even doing this?!_**

**_Lisette- For reasons! Now quit complaining or you might find yourself strapped to a bed about to lose your virginity._**

**_Cielo- Remember this is T Rated, you annoying pervert!_**

**_Lisette- I know but seriously. _****_This part kinda reveals some other parts like somewhat how and why I became Cielo's Mist Guardian and what I almost did when we first met each other. Ah, the memories of the past. And sadly Tsuna and Takumi don't get much screen time.. But their mother does, her backstory in this is pretty cool being an assassin and all. Maybe in the future she might show off those skills? What do you think?_**

**_Cielo- ... I think you should quit spoiling and hurry up and this segment!_**

**_Lisette- Fine. Also Ciel's small family is spoken about Fay and Fate. Will they pop up anytime soon? Well then I guess your're getting bored with just talking, how about after this we play around? _**

**_Cielo- THAT'S IT I'M ENDING THIS SEGMENT MYSELF! SORRY NO TRANSLATIONS NEXT TIME THERE WILL BE A COUPLE. AND QUIT SMIRKING AT ME YOU PERVERT! GOOD BYE! _**

**_Lisette- Bye Bye! Everybody love me and Cielo as a pairing! Or else I will find where you sleep at night! _**

**_Cielo- Lisette don't threaten them.. It's bad for publicity._**

* * *

_**So how was the chapter? The exact**__** power level of Eternià's current guardians and boss will remain unknown, that is till Futa appears and tells everyone with his rankings which may or may not happen. I admit that this chapter was shorter than the last. I got lazy alright? Sigh.**_

_**Oh and once again I'd appreciate the reviews once more!**_


	3. II Actual Introductions?

_**GreenDrkness- Yes. I doubt anyone would actually suspect a dense character to be a former legendary assassin.**_

_**Kyara17- Oui**_

_**Flickering Hope- Thank you. I'll do my best to meet your expectations.**_

_**Bloodstained Fantasy- Don't worry about that. Reborn will be tutoring Tsuna in this story just a bit different in the beginning that's all. But the Reborn and Tsuna student teacher duo is truly something I really liked about the manga.**_

_**Great- I'm glad you like it! Suspecting Ciel at first glance as a boy is normal on her end and everyone else with her. That happened with a friend who saw my terrible sketch of her as a child. Which she does look like a guy in might I add.**_

_**AngryCornPeople- Lisette is scary which is spoke by Ciel herself sometimes. There will be a couple scenes where Lisette shows her true personality which I hope won't get this story to become M-Rated because of. With Nana being a former assassin and all, Takumi will and does do the bullying behind her back. Tsuna's silence doesn't help the situation, at least in her range Tsuna doesn't get hurt. She tries her best to help both of them despite Takumi's cruel acts and ways. Being a housewife without her husband, it's pretty hard especially with twins.**_

_**ShinigamiinPeru- Yes I will continue. I just get sidetracked really easily.. Like reading fanfictions on the site. And with my damned homework..**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **_

* * *

Chapter 2. Introductions?

It around six am once the eldest brother Tsuna got up from his bed and quietly walked towards the stairs to greet his mother and help cook breakfast and make his lunch after he changed into his Namimori Middle uniform. One of his secret talents, though nobody would believe that Dame-Tsuna of all people could actually cook food thats actually edible. Though he stopped walking once he heard his mother talking, with two different people inside the kitchen.

"We'd prefer you keep this meeting between us a secret. Besides you did say, you didn't wish they family to know about your dark past Nana-san. We'll honor that for sure, just go with the plan and everything will be fine."

"Right then. You'll be waiting outside with the tutor right?"

"Yup. You shouldn't worry about your twins. They'll be fine." One of them said as they walked towards the door to exit. The one with the raven hair paused and glanced at the stairs, smirked, and quietly walked out off the door with his platinum blond friend.

A couple minutes passed after the unknown duo left the house for Tsuna before he walked down the stairs careful on not tripping since that happened daily. One could have sworn that the stairs them selves had trip wires on them.

"Tsu-kun! Your already awake? You don't have to worry about your breakfast and lunch I've already cooked them for you and Taku-kun." Nana said as she placed the homemade breakfast in front of the brunette who smiled and nodded thanking his mother for doing so.

"Also Tsu-kun, I got a flyer for a home tutor for you and your brother. I gave them a call, and they said they'd do it for free. They only need a room to stay in while they tutor both of you. Isn't that great Tsu-kun?" Nana asked as Tsuna titled his head before slightly nodded knowing better grades would make his mother happy, something he wishes to do. Of course he tried before, though it's not like his twin did anything to really help him get better in the progress.

Minutes passed as the two ate their breakfast, was talking about the tutors for her twins hopping it would end well. Tsuna, was no surprise completely silent. Part of himself was wondering who the two figures he had seen entire the house before. He hadn't seen them before in the past, not to mention it was pretty early for anyone to room visit. Before long the door bell had rung, Nana had shot out of her seat literally beaming with excitement an happiness.

"Tsu-kun, could you open the door? I'll go ahead and wash the dishes." Nana said. Tsuna merely nodded and walked over towards the door. For a moment he felt a wave of killing intent seeping through he door and paused as soon as he had the knob in his hand. Before he could process what it was, the killing intent had disappeared and the door bell had rung once again disturbing him from his thinking.

He opened the door revealing three people, a baby wearing a black fedora and italian suit was standing in the left. While a boy with long raven black hair tied in a long low ponytail with mismatch eyes which were violet and gold stood in the middle and a girl with long platinum blond hair in a french braid and bright lavender eyes who was currently grapelled onto the boys right right arm well inTsuna's prospective she was on the right. Surprisingly for Tsuna, both were wearing the Namimori middle uniform. Before anyone really spoke Tsuna could hear the boy muttering something in Latin maybe? Something like, "Amat victoria curam.."

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, the home tutor you requested." The baby introduced as Tsuna turned to the duo beside Reborn waiting for them to speak up.

"... Sigh. Since the raven head here is too busy sulking I'll do the introductions for both of us. I'm going to presume that your Sawada Tsunayoshi correct? Well my name is Liselotte Sharlock, but you can call me Lisette for short. And the raven beside me is Cielo T. Arteleon, the two of us are your tutors. Reborn here is your twin's. Alright?" Lisette explained as Tsuna nodded and lead them inside the kitchen to see his mom. During the walk to the kitchen Tsuna swore he heard Lisette say something of the lines of 'Stop muttering in Latin' to Cielo.

"You all must be the tutors correct?" Nana asked once Tsuna sat back down to his chair.

"Hai, though since you told us your twins were a hand full a couple more are coming to stay here. Although one room will be needed Sawada-san."

"Ah, please call me Mama. And are you sure you said that there will be five more people coming here, won't the room be a little cramped?" Nana asked worried about the groups well being to be entirely honest.

"It's fine. We'll handle the room size ourselves. I do apologize but I'd rather call you Nana-san if you don't mind.. Also aren't we missing a person?" Lisette asked as Reborn replied.

"We're missing the other twin. Sawada Takumi to be exact. Arteleon, do you mind waking him up?"

"Not at all. One moment." Cielo said as she exited out of the room. A minutes passed before everyone inside could hear a gun shot occur and someone else scream in fear. After that the sound a bucket and water falling was heard before someone ran down the stairs sobbing wet with Cielo now wearing a bloodied mask holding an equally bloodied scythe behind him.

"Reborn, I brought Sawada Takumi." Cielo said taking off the mask and pulling the scythe somehow away in her pocket.

"Arteleon, dumping a bucket of ice cold water as well as shooting him wasn't necessary.." Reborn began only to be cut off by Cielo herself.

"I didn't dump water on him. The only thing I did was was attach a large bucket of water to the door and shot an inch above his head anyways.." Receiving sweat drops from the people watching including Reborn.

"Kaa-san, what's this baby and the other people doing here?" Asked the somewhat dry Sawada Takumi after having a towel given to him by his mother. Only to have a reply from a slightly irritated Reborn.

"Your the one I'm going to be tutoring, brat."

"What! I'm not the stupid one here baby of a stupid brat! I don't need a tutor! The stupid one here is Dame-Tsuna! He'll need you the most!" Takumi yelled turning to grab Tsuna only to notice the blond in the room helping Tsuna fix his some what messed up school uniform. "Geh! What are you doing to him?!"

"Huh? Oh. Since his uniform was sort of messed up, I thought it would be alright if I helped him fix it.. Was it a bad thing to do Takumi-kun?" Lisette said with puppy dog eyes, intentionally reeling the younger twin into her usually beginning trap.

"Uh. Um. No it's fine! B-But who are you?" Takumi stammered slightly blushing already showing the fruits of Lisette's hold on him. With that happening Cielo shivered, knowing that Lisette's hold on anyone could break a person down if strong enough. It merely brought bad memories for Cielo who had fallen to the same trick in the past.

"Introductions later." Was all Lisette's reply before Reborn sprung into actions quickly and easily landing a hard kick into the brat's gut instantly knocking him out on the floor. A shocked Tsuna glance at each of the newcomers to his home of to see them holding an expressionless face at the current moment not including his own mother who had a face full of worry which is strange for someone who'd usually shrug this off and see this as him just falling asleep.

"Reborn-san.. Was knocking him out really necessary? I mean it was even in front of Tsu-kun.." Nana began Tsuna could even hear the worry in her voice she somehow knew what was going on and discarded her dense self for the time being.

"Nana-san, understand that the world your children are going to be pushed in is filled with sins and suffering. You know about it all I'm sure, but that doesn't mean you can try to helping them like you did before." Cielo spoke up surprising Tsuna since he seemed to be the not caring type to him.

"I know you wish for them not to witness the things you've seen. But doing this now will give them the necessary push. I won't speak of your past because of our agreement so rest assured. We'll tell Tsuna everything we must and can tell about the situation he and his brother is in now. I promise I won't allow them to easily perish." Cielo reassured calming the Tsuna's troubled mother who replied with a nod towards the said boy.

"Tsu-kun, they'll be revealing things you don't know about. But please work with them the best you can.. And maybe, I'll finally hear your voice again after they help you." Nana said before walking out of the kitchen leaving only the five there. Tsuna felt his mother feel nervous, saddened, and very much worried. This wasn't like her at all in the past, is what they're talking about so important that it would worry her this much?

"Tsuna, I'll be taking you want answers right?" Reborn asked receiving a once again silent nod from the brunette. "Then Arteleon and Sharlock will explain."

"Ok. I'll begin with your origin. Tsunayoshi-san, do you know anything about it?" Lisette asked and got a no again.

"... God I'm gonna hate explaining this history lesson.. Ok. Ok. You and your twin are descendants of Giotte also known as Ieyasu Sawada in Japan. He, himself is the first boss of the Vongola family which started as a vigilant group but as Secondo came to take over it became a bloody fricking mafia. You are his great-great-great-grandson, both you and your brother are. Ether one of you will become the new Vongola Decimo while the other we don't know their fate. Takumi Sawada is the presumably the one who will be chosen as the Decimo." Lisette said before momentarily pausing for a breath and for a look at Tsuna's surprised yet silent face. After seeing it she continued to speak.

"Though because we're partly judges to the entire being chosen as Decimo. Not to mention Cielo and I are important people individuals for another powerful mafia family, which is friends with the Vongola from its creation. The name of it is Eternià, a family who had guardian's who rivalled the Vongola's own, it goes the same for the boss of the Vongola and Eternià." Lisette paused and turned to Cielo warily, as if asking if she could continue or if Ciel herself wanted to say the rest. In which she ended up nodding to.

"As Lisette was saying, Eternià disappeared the day after Vongola Primo stepped down from his position as Vongola Boss to his cousin, Ricardo when it turned into what it is now. Eternià was an ally to the Vongola one that the mafia now finds a legend or myth for there to be another group who rivalled the Primo's group and were on actual good terms. It was also the top weapon developers, they were able to produce the weapons that surpassed the time's current technology making the group's fame even more high." Ciel suddenly stopped and stared at the floor before continuing to stop. Part of her didn't like to speak about the past but even so it was necessary.

"But the most notable connection with the Vongola, the two bosses had a childhood together although the true name of Eternià Primo remained a mystery as Giotte referred to him only as Eon. Eon and Giotte were always on good terms and made a pact to keep the peace between the two even after he had stepped down. Vindice, the official mafia police made sure the pact is kept, meaning the vow between the two mustn't be broken. So to blunt, the Vongola Decimo must keep with Eternià unless you want a mafia war to occur and be sent to Vindice's prison, which isn't pleasent may I mind you. That means it's necessary to choose the twin who wouldn't just challenge every family in existence itself. We are to see who is worthy. You got that Sawada?" Cielo confirmed as Tsuna's mind processed through the information that was told by the duo in front of him.

"Oh. And Tsuna if you don't believe these two I have your family tree." Reborn spoke up pulling out the paper containing the family tree just shortened a great deal since on it only had Giotte or rather Ieyasu Sawada to Nono to Tsuna's father then to him and his twin brother. With that Tsuna nodded as Takumi finally began to wake up after he got kicked in the gut by the baby tutor.

"What's the deal with you baby?!" Takumi yelled about to punch Reborn, only to get thrown against the kitchen wall which Cielo, Lisette, and Tsuna quickly dodged since he was thrown the in their direction. Though the duo ended up pulling Tsuna due to him being unable to dodge yet able to see Takumi get thrown at him.

"I am Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. I have no openings." He said coldly, sending a look towards Cielo who soon after thrown him a pistol. After getting the gun from Cielo , he immediately pointed it towards Takeo who was frozen in current shock at the moment.

"My true line of work is assassination. My real job is to make you a Mafia boss. I was assigned by your grandfather to train you to become an astounding boss," Reborn continued, still pointing the gun at him. "While your brother is trained by the two Eternià members over there. Of course they will be also swapping you two when train since we have different... methods in our ways of teaching." His hand was tightening around the trigger.

"Hey What!?" The younger twin yelled at the small tutor, "You can't shoot me! I'm too valuable in fact Dame-Tsuna here is a better target than me!" From that sentence Tsuna's mood was shot down, he was use to the insults and threats but in front of people who they had just met, that was plain cruel.

Reborn's fingers itched with the need to shoot the brat, who seemed to have no respect for family and important people he just met, like his mother or twin brother or Lisette, Cielo and Reborn himself in fact.

Before the baby could react a gun shot was heard, and Takumi had seen a very large speck of silver pass his very eyes. The twin turned to see the raven head holding a black and gold handgun which was slightly smoking due to the bullet being shot. It took a moment for Takumi to process the information given to him from the hitman and the shooter. "Oi. Quit it with the insults, you stupid mafia boss candidate."

"... Wait. I'm gonna be a Mafia Boss?!" Was the very late response to Reborn before.

"No, you're a Candidate to become a Mafia boss. The others had a different fate." Reborn replied as he pulled out three pictures of corpses. "Enrico, was shot in a feud twice chest and head, the second choice, Matsumo, was somehow drowned and the favourite child, Federico was found reduced to bone and ashes." Due to the pictures which were reasonably gruesome, both of the twins were slightly green.

"So?" Was the next reply from Takumi. Earning a 'I Want To Fucking Slap You Face' From Ciel and a facepalm from Lisette while Tsuna remained silent but had a look of disbelief.

'_This kid is so irritating already. No wonder it took me a couple words to get him to like me.. Reborn's got his work cut out for him..' _Lisette thought before turning to Ciel who nodded once noticing the platinum blond looking at her.

".. Reborn, we have already discussed this is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'd prefer not to be late on the first day of all things. I'll leave the explaining everything again for Sawada Takumi to you since Tsunayoshi is our responsibility." Cielo still slightly irritated said as she began to walk out of the kitchen with Lisette and Tsuna by her side. Only to be stopped by an insulted by Takumi.

"So Dame-Tsuna needs an entire group of people to train him? Are they that pathetic and weak?" Takumi laughed and instantly met a dagger against his neck and a magnum pointed at his head by Lisette and Cielo themselves.

"Again with the insults. I'll tell this to your now brat. The more insults the more times you'll seem my damn temper rise, the more it rises the more I have a temptation to violently murder you in cold blood. The only reason why a group is coming is to evaluate you and your brother, don't treat people with respect and you'll find yourself in Hades before you know it." Cielo hissed in Takumi's ear before Lisette and herself moved away from the frozen teen.

"Cielo-kun, arigato. You and your friends will be a help to my family. I'll do my best to help you." Nana said as Tsuna, Lisette, and Cielo walked out of the door to the limousine outside of their house. Cielo merely turned and bowed to Nana before entering the limo with the other two.

"Well then. That first meeting with each other got out ok, I guess." Lisette mumbled under her breath as Ciel sent her an irritated look which she replied to by smiling sheepishly.

"Conclusit follis." Was also another thing her Ouji had said.

* * *

Omake!:

Outside of the Sawada House, the duo were now back inside the limousine now missing the child with midnight blue hair referred as Nathalie or Nathalia in certain situations like when Cielo had blown a fuse. The said duo after exiting the house were currently glaring at each other, granted Ciel had been the one doing most of the glaring while the platinum blond had just been victoriously staring at the raven with a smirk written on her face.

On the outside it was silent in the limo, Reborn was very much grateful for that gift knowing their conversations between the duo itself could be very loud and proficient in normal terms. Other times it would include them throwing all sorts of dangerous weapons at each other, the limousine on the other hand was much too small for a full scale brawl though they still could try to kill each other inside.

The conversation between the two was normally being conversed using telepathy, very loud telepathy it was to be in fact. [LISESLOTTE SHARLOCK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE WE'RE OUT OF SIGHT!]

[Mitescere Cielo. You do know what that means right?] Lisette calmly thought back.

[Naw dip Sherlock.]

[It's Sharlock, Cielo.]

[...]

[Looks like it's time to get outside.] Lisette opened the limo door and stepped out as well as helped her 'friend' get out as well while Reborn walked in front of the door. The duo took their spots, Reborn on the left, Cielo in the middle, and Lisette on Ciel's left. [Hey! Hey! Cielo will you let me have your left arm for a moment?]

[No.]

[Please?]

[Again, no]

[Fine! I'll make you!] Lisette shot back as she knocked Ciel and herself on the ground. Ciel was on the bottom her back was currently aching, while Lisette was on top a devious gleam in her eyes. [Now will you let me? In this position I can easily rape-]

[Ok! Ok! You win, don't do or say what your were about to fricking say.] Ciel surrendered as well as interrupted not wanting to hear the ending of the sentence. Lisette squealed, helped Ciel up and grappled herself to her prince's arm in delight. While Ciel hoped that this didn't occur often and pleaded that she won the next of their matches and not the blonde beside her, and began to mutter, "Amat victoria curam."

* * *

_**Ramblings- by Lisette & Ciel**_

_**Lisette- Welcome back! After the long period of trying to actually get good grades and write DK actually posts! **_

**_Cielo- How many assignments can a regular advance class student get something I wonder? _**

**_Lisette- I don't know or care. This chapter we have the twins! Get a weird wake up scene done by Cielo. But why the hockey mask and bloody scythe?_**

**_Cielo- ... Do I look like I know? The rest of the chapter discusses the connection of Eternià and the Vongola as well. Sadly no information on who we are to the twins. That'll be revealed shortly, hopefully and maybe we'll see a little brawl between me and a certain other character. Who do You think it is? And Lisette since it's in the script you're holding I suggest not to answer. _**

**_Lisette- Right. Now that chapter II has been opened, more of the actual characters will pop up next like.. Hayato Gokudera and or Takeshi Yamamoto_**

**_Cielo- Now Lisette, you're revealing stuff that will happen like so stop. Besides I think it's time to leave now.._**

**_Lisette- I wanna stay besides are you sure you don't wanna stay with me? We can do that playing around with each other.._**

**_Cielo- No. Bye_**

**_Lisette- Sigh. Bye Bye! And support the LisettexCiel pairing!_**

**_Cielo- Sigh.._**

* * *

**_Translations- by Lisette Sharlock_**

_**Ouji- Prince**_

_**Follis- Idiot or fool**_

_**Conclusit- Shut up**_

_**Mitescere- Calm down**_

_**Arigato- Thank you**_

_**Amat victoria curam- Victory favors care**_

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update on my part. But homework can be rather annoying, I'll do my best to update more often since I should. Hopefully the translations are correct.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Please review if you don't mind expressing how you felt about this chapter! **_


	4. III Contact?

_**Lord of the scrys- What do you mean my trainer doesn't make any sense? Could you tell me what you mean about what makes no sense? I'm pretty sure I'll be able to explain then.**_

_**Angry Corn People- Yes. That face has strange affects but is useful in a way.. Lisette, despite what she does she can be extremely nice though having something like that happen only occurs a few times. But expect more of the characters to be helping Tsuna gain his title. **_

_**Moongirljc- I'm glad you like my story. Sorry for the late update, I'll try to improve even more. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did it would be different but I don't sadly enough...**_

* * *

At least several miles away from the limousine that Tsuna was forcefully dragged into by the raven head also known as Cielo and her 'partner' Lisette who was most likely playing around with the poor boy.

"Hopefully Ciel will manage to stop the platinum blond beforeshe does any damage to Sawada Tsunayoshi.. But it being Lisette I doubt he'll be ok in the end of it all.. Poor kid having to deal with that.. women already.. Granted Ciel does harbor some trust in that women but... She's a danger. I feel bad for them both now for ditching them for recon.. Not my problem anymore though! Time to get to work even so." The kiddy midnight haired blunette ranted a bit as she walked into the surrounding forests of Namimori to explore. This was just one of the reasons she didn't attend that meeting for the guardians of Ciel.

Thankfully and surprisingly she and Liseslotte managed to get away from that after Lisette used her oh so powerful _persuasion_ skills on the person who designed the meeting itself. Ending with the said man crying and pleading the platinum blond to stop the horrible visions and nightmares he had gotten over the course of days before leaving to Namimori. That part just frightened Nathalie, Liseslotte Sharlock was the mist guardian, a powerful one that Vindice considered even dangerous. A title that she seemed to use to her advantage as well as her _skills._

In fact when they had first met each other when Lisette and Ciel were alone with the blunette, Nathalie felt firsthand of Liseslotte terrifying illusion abilities. So whatever illusions Liseslotte had made for the man they were considered very bad, to the point that the man actually needed to be hospitalized for a week extending the time the other guardians had to stay there for. And all because of Liseslotte's meddling was the exact cause for such.

"May the lord have mercy on Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Nathalie mumbled as she headed deeper inside the forest surrounding. "Hopefully Lisette doesn't give the poor boy and or his brother living hell and insanity. After all it's hard to work with people who are broken.." She added.

Clearly she didn't know what was _actually_ going on inside the limousine and one hundred percent doesn't trust the sly platinum blonde.

* * *

Still inside the limo which was taking for some reason longer than necessary to get to the school of all place, Ciel was asleep again on the blonde's shoulder while Lisette acted as her pillow but sent glances at the nervous Tsunayoshi sitting across from them. Though she really couldn't blame the poor kid for being so nervous around her Ciel, she was seen wielding a scythe and a gun that nearly hit his brother. But she really doubted the fact that he may not even notice that her Ciel or Cielo was actually female and not male.

"Uh.. Tsuna-san, are you ok? You seem restless.." Lisette pointed out causing the brunette to shake his head as a reply for no.

"Come on and talk then. Please?" she pleaded careful not to awaken her sleeping prince despite the fact that she would look so adorable but getting the silence to pass was first.

Again with the shaking of the head with Tsuna.

"Please?" She asked but got another no.

"Sigh. If you won't speak Ciel will surely find a way to make you tal-" Ciel shifted in her slumber and wrapped her arms around Lisette's waist and held on to them tightly causing the scene to look like a kid hugging a very over sized teddy bear. Something that easily caused the platinum blond to blush like mad and made her shut up at the close contact from the usually cold raven.

"Scratch that.. Help me right now please." Lisette pleaded, embarrassed about the position her raven haired friend and herself was currently in. Waking the girl up would only cause more trouble for her and the brunette which may or may not result in someone accident getting shot by a sleepily raven.

Though Tsuna being the nice boy he is as well as noticing the platinum blond really freaking out about the position she was in, quickly helped the girl get the sleeping raven head off from her. Lisette sighed the moment Ciel shifted back into another strange sleeping position and hoped that wouldn't happen when someone was watching again.

"That idiot.. What the hell is that guy dreaming about?" She grumbled before turning her attention to Tsuna once more.

"Thanks. The idiot here has a tendency to move a lot in her sleep.. What a troublesome prince.. But I guess you should know that Ciel shouldn't be here. She's suppose to be resting you see, but after here about training the to be Decimo she pushed herself to come. She observed what you two did from a friend and decided you should be chosen. You must be thinking, why would someone like her choose you huh?" Lisette paused and glanced at the raven and turned back to Tsuna before speaking.

"Ciel.. She has the ability to see potential within other people. She took interest with you and your twin brother immediately after seeing your pictures for the first time. And easily made as first time impression saying you'd be weak willed and or quiet while your brother got hardheaded and cruel. Was it accurate? Yes it very much was to me, I believe you should at least give Ciel a chance if not me.. I'm good with my words and somewhat emotions while she isn't good at both of those things but rather understanding other people. You don't know this but Ciel has faced hardships even more than your own Tsuna-kun. Especially after we _met_." Lisette explained as her words soften as well as the gaze that she gave Tsuna as she spoke.

_"The way you speak of your friend Ciel-san.. How do you harbor some much trust in her?"_ Tsuna seemed to say once catching Lisette's eye contact with his own causing Lisette to stare at him in shock for a moment.

_'Is this how he'll speak with me now? Eye contact? Hm, not a bad idea for a mute kid.. But this is kinda out of character for him to me.. But I'm no Kurono Ouji.'_ Lisette thought to her self.

"Y-Yeah. I do. But right now I'm glad. I'm glad to actually have a decent conversation Tsuna-kun. Even if you aren't actually speaking to me but it's a conversation even so. The eye contact speaking thing is kinda weird but hey.." Lisette said as she smiled happily at the sight of the brunette finally somewhat speaking.

_"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"_ Tsuna seemed asked her.

"No. Tell me." Lisette insisted.

_"How did you meet?"_ Once the question came out into context, time had frozen. Lisette bit her lip trying to decide if it were wise to tell the boy about their past. After all Ciel hated speaking of the past, the past was seen as an unwanted and cruel object for Ciel's mind. It was a tough decision to tell their to be student.

".. This may take a while.. Mind waiting?"

_"Go ahead, we've got thirty minutes or so.."_

"Ok then... Ciel and I met by Fate to be honest. At the time Ciel had believed the fact that one of her friends Kaguya Yamazuki, originally from Japan may I add, had fallen for Hikari a rival of Ciel's. Kaguya had a crush on Hikari, Ciel figured it out and believed that she was just being used for Hikari and Kaguya to meet which was a very logical answer at the time. She sort of broke down and ended up separating Hikari from herself.. Then left with her adoptive mother Fate, when she had to go on a mission in Germany. Ironic how that blonde's choices dragged us together huh?" Lisette began and turned to Tsuna to see if had any questions so far.

_"So your were born in Germany?"_ Tsuna asked.

"Yup, I'm part German. Back to the story, Fate had enrolled Ciel onto my school. We met, I began to trust her.. After that I kinda made her into my doll due to an accident. She became my pet and I was the master.. And let me tell you the truth I was a control freak when I first met her, so yeah.. When Fate saw _our_ _closeness_ and _my_ _potential_ when they were about to go back she kinda invited me to follow them. Which I did do and then I met all her friends. It didn't end good.. To be blunt they didn't like me stealing their leader after an entire year together." Lisette stopped to take breath before saying the rest. The next part for her wasn't as pleasant in her memories.

"Soon they began to figure me out once their friend Ciel had become all clingy to me and then attacked me. My plan was figured out, they brought Hikari into the equation once they were about to fall and then I began to lose soon with that. After losing, Ciel seemed to still have an attachment to me and ended up letting me stay due to my abilities and maybe more.. Despite what I've done the girl still cares for me, I'm only helping her because I care for her safety and want her to accept me fully. It's slow progress on that matter but emotional she hasn't been fully healed from the past." Lisette finished. She took another deep breath and hoped her prince hadn't heard the explanation.

Lisette knew many things about her raven haired companion. Including her deep hatred for the words memories and past for several reasons. First, being Ciel had odd flashbacks as a child and by child she meant when they were still in _**Father's**_ care, the man who had created them in a way. Each of the flashbacks were about a group referred to themselves as the Phatauma Equites and their beloved Prince Ater Caelum. Their _**Father**_ somehow understood and knew about the group and allowed Ciel as a child to inherit said group from Caelum. Second, being the bad memories, memories after _**Father's**_ death by the corrupted Lancelot as well as her first adoptived family die in crimson flames. Seeing the people who loved them and protected them in the first part of their lives die didn't help her mental state. Third, being told and forced numerous times about remembering memories and her past in several instances in her childhood didn't help the situation any bit.

_"Lisette, Ciel-san is crying.."_ Tsuna pointed out surprising the platinum blond a bit more than it should. '_No that can't be right? She couldn't have heard me explaining that.. Could she?'_ Lisette thought before taking a closing look at sleeping raven and the by was right, the girl was silently crying in her sleep.

".. I shouldn't have explained so loudly then. Do you have a handkerchief? I don't want that idiot to get her uniform soaked right after getting it."

_"Yes. Here."_ Tsuna pulled out a handkerchief and handed to the blonde who thanked the boy before wiping off the tears from her leader's pale face.

"So since I've told you about a fragment of my past as well as Ciel's. Mind exchanging a bit off your own to me? If it doesn't bother that is." Lisette spart hoping Tsuna would shed some light about his own childhood and about his twin. The group knew something was off with both of them, records on the twins were off by a lot. The two informants of the group Nathalie the dark blunette and Vivian an aggravating golden blond for Lisette, both concluded something was really amiss.

_"What.. do you want to know?"_ Once Lisette had noticed she stopped to stare at the brunette. _'Did he seriously say that?' _Lisette asked herself before speaking.

"What happen to your family?" The question literally caused the entire limousine to tense up another scale. "Everything.. Everything is wrong. It isn't right Tsuna-kun.. We've researched about you and your family before and it's all off now. Can you explain what went wrong in that happy family?"

_"No. I can't, not now.. Maybe... Maybe, later Lisette-san.. We're here at the school now." _Tsuna replied as the limo turned the corner making the school partly visible.

"That's understandable. No need to add honorifics, Tsuna-kun I doubt she would really mind. Now to wake up the idiot herself.." Lisette began before turning to the sleeping raven, who currently was still asleep but wasn't crying anymore.

_"How are you going to wake her up? She seems to be a heavy sleeper"_ Tsuna wondered earning a stiff laugh from the blond.

"She is a heavy sleeper and she isn't as well. It really depnods the situation to be entirely honest. Have any idea how to wake the girl up?" Lisette asked a smirk visible on her face. Clearly alerting the brunette in the limo of the blonde's latest scheme for the poor raven.

_"I'd prefer not to be involved actually..."_

"Suit yourself. Just wait and see what I'll do." Lisette said before making her way over to the raven's head. Clearly forgetting the fact that she could very easily surprise the girl and get shot. She bent over to her friend and nipped at her earlobe causing said girl to yelp in surprise.

Instantaneously after having her earlobe nipped, Ciel shot up from her sleeping form and pulled out two of her black and gold magnums, the type of gun she always had in her possession for any ambushes or in this case for Lisette surprising her in her slumber. She aimed the one on each of the actually living targets within the limousine before slowly beginning to pulling the trigger on them. Lisette cursed under her breath as she noticed her leader's cloudy eyes and suspected the girl was still half asleep while she began to shoot at them. In the corner of her eye Lisette glanced at Tsuna who had the expression of pure fear written all over his face as she looked to see of their were any fast and easy exits out. Shame there weren't any and Ciel was getting ready to pull.

_'Ok! Ok! Think. God damnit! I did something stupid again! I seriously need to remember not to wake up Ciel when she's armed and is tired or else I'll have to deal with a half awake gunner! Sadly she's armed all the time.. But I need damn options for this situation I caused! I can't wake her up properly because it would be hard since I'm right beside the girl and the bullet distance is short. Shouting and or screaming can't do or it'll alert someone causing more trouble for us, damn these not so soundproof walls. Not to mention that Tsuna-kun is a couple feet away from me and I seriously doubt the fact that he can dodge when Ciel is the shooter.. Yet of course, soon he'll be able to dodge once training begins but that's not what I'm suppose to be thinking about now! Should I just pull out a pair of cards and break her guns? No, that would recoil on Ciel and cause the guns to explode with what ever bullet is in them not to mention I'm not fast enough.. What should I do?!'_ Lisette's mind was racing with multiple plans per second and didn't seem to have an exact good idea despite the soon to be coming bullets.

The blonde frantically searched her back pocket, trying to best to find a form of a pack of cards that would be useful in their particular situation. Once feeling a certain pair of cards she momentarily paused. _'Wait. These cards are.. Perfect! Hold on Tsuna-kun, I won't let Ciel cover you with bullets just yet!'_ Her mind screamed as she threw a pair of the cards containing a starry sky design in front of the guns where the bullets were shot through and somehow had the cards swallow them whole.

Tsuna stood in shock in the limousine after clearly seeing the on coming bullets get swallowed by a pair of fricking cards of all things. The brunette turned to the blond who threw the cards and was still in the position she was in when she threw them and quickly asked; _"How the heck did you do that?" _

"All part of my training, Tsuna-kun. And Ciel wake up." Lisette said as she slapped the gun wielder awake.

_'I really need to remember to perfect that Card Dimension thing Daemon Spade used.. It's useful for sure!'_

"...ow." Was the only thing Ciel whimpered as she blinked out of her sleepy state and took a look on what had happened around her which didn't include Lisette slapping her face.

"Welcome back, Cielo. And thank you for nearly killing Tsunayoshi!" Lisette coldly remarked as Ciel turned to Tsunayoshi.

"I deprecarentur.. I mean I apologize Sawada. I didn't mean to attack you. And Liseslotte don't do such a brutum fulmen on me. You do know I hate being woken up in such ways as well." Ciel growled the last part before turning her attention to the magnums in her hands and quickly hid them from other's viewpoint.

"I guess we should get going then? Come on Cielo! Tsuna-kun!" Lisette shouted grabbing the duo's wrist and pulling them outside the limo to the school in no time flat.

"Hai.. What about you, Sawada?"

_"It's all ok. Where is your homeroom?"_ Tsuna asked againusing the eye contact conversation idea.

"Yours" the two replied both in unison. Tsuna nodded and helped guide the duo over to his classroom ignoring the stare as well as glares he was recieving from the on looking students for helping the two new ones around the school. _'Strange, usually Hibari-san would make them go away.. Where is the prefect?' _was his main thought on the onlookers around them.

_'Heh.. I'll get you back for that assault for sure after this too, Cielo...'_

_You should already know who thought that though._

* * *

Meanwhile the trio went to their homeroom in order to get acquainted with their to be classmates and teacher, the lone blunette from the beginning was already finishing up her work that was necessary for her to preform. The girl was also in her teenage form better for placing the cameras and sensors just to use less energy in fact. Reconnaissance and exploration were her main and current on the matter of work, it was a smart choice to use her amongst the other Guardians of Eterniá since most didn't have much idea on exploration. Each of the guardians have a connection to the elements. Nathalie's being Water and Nature while Ciel had Darkness and Shadow and Lisette had Ice and Mist. It was truly her calling for such a task, not to mention it was enjoyable.

The forest around Namimori was in fact a calm and soothing place. Perfect for the foolish and troublesome prince of Eternià who was meant to be on a medical leave at the moment. But even so threw the warning away and is now trying her best to help out figure who should become the new Heir to the Vongola. The eldest? The one who has no training what so ever, is shunned by the students in his school and constantly ridiculed by them, and is currently ever so silent. Or the youngest? The one who is constantly helping the cruel torture of his older twin and brother, the one who is more known and popular, and is a true troublemaker throughout the peaceful town of Namimori.

"Honestly, what is our prince thinking? Dragging her already mangled body into even more situations that could damage it even more? All for a couple of twins and a bloody mafia? Che!" Nathalie mumbled to herself placing more spie cameras and sensors around the area she was in for any assassins that may pose a threat to their her prince or the twins.

Though the only dangerous group of assassins that came into mind would be the Varia. The damn assassin squad of the Vongola. At least they now pose no major threat after their boss, Xanxus got whipped by a very agitated Nono and Black Prince when the Eternià successors had been found. The battle involved Nono mainly attacking Xanxus while Cielo used her flames to land easy hits on the guy before aiding in the finishing blow.

"Assassins, mafia, magical rings, dying will flames.. What next a white two mile tall fricking dragon?" She joked, part of herself did know that seeing one was entirely possible though.

**SNAP! **

Nathalie froze and quickly turned to the direction of where the snap had came from. _'Someone had been following me?! How did I become so careless?!'_

"Who is there?!" her voice was full of hostility as a shadow moved past the trees revealing a teenage boy short black hair, with a frindge that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a short of, "M," shape. He had sharp, grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. The boy was wearing a Discipline Committee uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes, and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with the committee's armband pinned onto the left sleeve. It was the Demon of Namimori, Hibari Kyouya, also known as the Head Prefect for the Disciplinary Committee.

"I'd have to say the same, herbivore." He replied.

"I am no herbivore." Nathalie snapped.

"Hn. Kamikorosu."

"I'll take that as a challenge. But the question is can you do such to little me?" She taunted knowing full well the meaning of those words, despite the fact that her Japanese was very rusty. The blunette took this time to pull out a small pill and crush it with her teeth, allowing her eyes to have contain lighter colored glow before retrieving her daggers from her back pocket and getting ready.

"Hn. Let's begin." Hibari said pulling out his tonfas.

Rushing to him, daggers outstretched, she slashed the head prefect with her silvery daggers but was repelled by his tonfas which caught her wrist just before it ripped through his shoulder. Kicking Nathalie in the gut, he twisted her arm and tossed her over his shoulder in the next second. Landing with a large thump, she got up equally quick and this time scored a few bloody gashes on his chest, taking him by surprise at her nimbleness.

Taking a chance after blocking multiple hits from his metal tonfas Nathalie preformed a spinning kick to the side the prefect's head sending him hard to the ground; his momentum caused him to skid across the ground for few seconds. Once he stopped the guy pulled himself up so that he was on his feet again. "You still awake ? Or will you be disapointing me?"

Hibari stood up and faced Nathalie. Once he was facing her he licked the blood off the corner of his mouth and said, "Oh I'll do better, I'll do better."

Hibari charged at Nathalie, tonfas in hand and quickly knocked several hits against the girl's chest and stomach area. He also preformed a hard spin kick around the same place once the blunette was in daze from his sudden attacks causing her to go flying into the deeper parts of the forest surely knocking her out for the count.

"Herbivore." Hibari began to leave when he felt something pierce his left side and fell to his knees.

"agh!" Hibari held in his shout. His right hand went to where he felt the stabbing sensation and pulled out a silvery throwing knife which was extremely large for a throwing knife. Once he removed the knife blood flowed steadily from the wound, soaking his uniform with even more of the red substance. Hibari threw the knife to the ground and quickly covered the wound with his left hand to slow the blood flow. Hibari got up, still holding his side, and turned around, knowing exactly where the projectile had come from.

Once Hibari turned around he saw the blunette lowering her hand, "Heh, You didn't…think…you could… take ...me out… that easily…did you?" the young girl asked between labored breaths as she stood up and took a stance.

Hibari charged Nathalie again and as before he displayed great speed suprising the blunette even more. Granted, she was already injured and the wounds themselves were causing her to slow down a bit more then usual. He was within reach of Nathalie within a few seconds and wasted no time getting back into the fight. He threw a punch at her face with a tonfa, but she was able to see it coming and tilted her head away from his weapon. The force of his attack displaced the wind so much that even though he didn't land the hit, he came close enough to cause a small cut just below her eye. _  
_

As he threw his second hit at Nathalie who ducked, hoping to reduce any damage he could do. She could feel wind blow past the top of her head, when she noticed something. _'His attacks take time to have enough force.. I'll being using that then.'_ Once we did the same again, she sidestepped an attempted uppercut. She threw a punch into the prefect's side. She smiled at her successful attack, but before she could react the back of the prefect's tonfa struck the side of her face and threw her several meters away from him. Which caused her to fall face first into a tree but quickly recovered in order to continue.

"This.. Is getting troublesome.. Mind if I end this?" The blunette asked.

"Agreed." he replied as he once again charged at the girl before him and once again readying his tonfas.

Nathalie sidestepped the attempted strike and watched as the guy stumbled, but didn't take advantage of the opening it presented. The prefect seemed to grow even angrier when he missed her because he quickly recovered his balance and glared at the girl. Once more he thrust his tonfa at her and as before she stepped away from the attack. Yet again, she didn't go on the offensive even when the opportunity presented itself. It seemed as though she was toying with Hibari. He growled before charging her again and throwing a third hit at her.

This time Nathalie didn't seem to be making an attempt to dodge. Instead, she caught his tonfa using a dagger before it could reach its intended target and kept it in a odd hold which somehow did the trick for it. The prefect tried to pull his steel weapon away, but was surprisingly unsuccessful in the attempt. With a quick thrust of her free arm, she smashed him in the stomach using the back of her dagger, easily sending him to his knees.

"You're disappointing me now, any other good ideas?" She teased looking down upon the raven haired man. This despite what she had said the spar was fun, though an actual brawl without her dying will flames and magic always was a challenge due to her small body in ether form she was in. But it was used for her favor while facing anew enemy that may or may not drag them into another unwanted adventure which lead to something odd happening somewhere and somehow.

"Hn."

"Listen, not that I don't want to stop but aren't you missing your daily go around school to bite people to death time? Cause I really did bang you up with my daggers and everything." Nathalie pointed out hopefully getting Hibari to rest knowing that if the battle had continued the victor would be obvious. The glow in her turquoise eyes soon faded as she waited for the rely.

"Hn."

"Are you just gonna go "Hn." on me all day? Grab my hand so I can help you up and take you to your office ." the girl commanded but the raven still hadn't budged from his spot still.

"Dude, your're going to bleed out if you stay here. Just accept my help and get over it! You won't owe me a thing if that's what you're concerned about." She said as a large portion of her was getting pretty irritated over the silence occurring.

"Fine."

"Where should we go then?"

"Namimori Middle Disciplinary office. We won't be bothered while being bandaged."

"Wait bandaged?"

"..."

"More silent treatment?"

"..."

"Fine. Grab my hand and let's get going, ." Nathalie said stretching her hand over to the raven sitting in front of her. Despite the silence and the stare the guy was giving her he complied and let her help himself off the forest floor.

And thus began the very silent and awkward walk back into Namimori Middle with the battle torn duo.

* * *

_**Ramblings- Lisette&Ciel**_

_**Lisette- Yo there everyone!**_

_**Ciel- Hi. In this chapter Lisette somehow gets Sawada to talk somewhat. And talks about the Unnecessary fricking past of all things like Lisette and I meeting and it's odd outcome. Then Nathalie mets a demon prefect while exploring and something is ACTUALLY happening. **_

_**Lisette- ...rude. But no matter! Welcome back after I think a month or so?**_

_**Ciel- Lisette cut to the chase already will you?**_

_**Lisette- You're just mad cause Tsuna saw what I did. But sure to expect an odd dinner between two of Eternià and the Sawada household as well as Baka-Taku stripping in public like a weirdo!**_

_**Ciel- And your're just hating on the other OC just because of him flirting with you. **_

_**Lisette- WELL! That was uncalled for!**_

_**Cielo- Shut up and get with the translations.**_

_**Lisette- Fine. Fricking killjoy.. But I love you even so my beloved Cielo!**_

* * *

_**Translations- by Liseslotte Sharlock**_

_**Tonfas- Also known as tong fa or tuifa, is an Okinawan weapon. It is a stick with a handle, and is about 15-20 inches long. It was traditionally made from red oak and wielded in pairs**_

_**Kamikorosu- To bite to death**_

_**I Deprecarentur- I apologize**_

_**Brutum Fulmen- An empty threat or charge. **_

_**Phantauma Equites- Phantom Knights**_

_**Ater Caelum- Ironically means Dark Sky. I think that's what it means anyways. **_

* * *

_**About the late update, the notes on my iPad screwed up and deleted an entire page full of writing making me rewrite. Yay.. But seriously I do apologize and want to thank you for waiting and reviewing since I take forever to write especially after reading so many fanfics about Sailor Moon.**_

_**When words are in Italics that ether means it have a special meaning, is someone thinking, a flashback, or Tsuna making a conversation on pure eye contact. The word Father is held highly upon my OCs, he is a special OC who won't be appearing maybe only spoken by the rest of the OCs. **_

_**If I did make any mistakes which I am pretty sure I did do a couple of times, please review and tell me what so I can improve. Thank you once again..**_

_**(I am very much tempted to write about Sailor Moon and her Senshi right now actually..)**_


End file.
